Searching
by Eudoxus
Summary: Because I'm not God and I can't make the blind see. SasuNaru 400 word drabble, a bit of WAFF. Second chapter full, non-drabble continuation.
1. Sasuke

AN: 400 word sasunaru drabble for those who requested it when I asked for pairings last few fics. Nothing to serious, maybe next time I'll actually add in some ::gasp:: touching!.. or even speaking. But here you go:

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Go figure.

You're searching. You're looking and you're sorting through thoughts and hopes and dreams and memories. Everywhere you go, you look. You look at those around you and look deep into the eyes of strangers. You're hoping and you're longing to find what you need.

But they're just strangers. People with lives and dreams and hopes and searches and journeys that aren't your own. People who want the same things that you want, but don't want you. Their eyes glide over your face to the next in the crowd, searching and just as self-absorbed as you are. Or maybe they do want you, but it's certainly not wanting you like you want to be wanted, like you want to be needed.

You look at these strangers and you look into their eyes and into their minds and their dreams and you invade and you search. But you don't find it, do you? You can't find what you're looking for because you're too blind to see.

You're blind to the fact that everything you want and everything you need is right in front of your face. You're blind, so blind that you don't see what you want, even when it confronts you every day, shoving itself into your face. Pushing at you and tugging at your mind, trying to make you see. You can't see what's laughing and screaming and crying in front of your face every morning, every time you fight and every time you train.

You don't see that twin longing and that twin want, you don't see that need or that hunger that mirrors your own. All you see is an annoyance. A loud blonde who likes to play hero and pretend that he's better than you.

And maybe, just maybe, he is, because he sees what your keen eyes miss. He sees what the heir to the legendary sharingan cannot. He sees that need and he sees that want that radiates from you like body heat. He sees it because it radiates from himself just as thoroughly, and he knows. He knows what you're too stubborn to admit, even in the lonely recesses of your own mind.

But it doesn't bother him that you act so cold and so callous and that you search for what he knows that he can give you in the eyes of every other being that passes you by but him. It doesn't bother him because he knows you better than you know yourself, and he knows you'll come around eventually. And if you don't, he can always beat it into you.

AN: Requests any one? Drop them in a review. You know, the one you're about to submit.


	2. Naruto

AN: Mkay, second part to go along with my original drabble. Naruto's POV, in case it isn't obvious.. Which I suppose it might not be. I'm not very good at writing non-horrifically angst ridden characters. Naruto has his own.. Special type of sad that's amazingly bouncy at the same time :P Meaning He's probably very ooc in this, and I'm truly sorry.

Anywho, a bit more SasuNaru in this one… so on with the show.

Disclaimer: Nuh uh, not mine.

I'm tired of waiting, tired of watching and yearning. I'm tired of wishing, of hoping that you'll notice. They say that I'm the dense one, they say that I'm the thick headed idiot. And not to say that I'm not dense, but damn, Uchiha Sasuke, you re the densest person I know.

Teme, I see how your eyes search the crowds. How they glance, nervous, from person to person. I watch you watch them, I watch you search them and I watch your eyes pull away, disappointed, each and every time. Why do you do it, Sasuke? Why do you look at everyone but me?

I've tried to get your attention so many times before. I've tried countless tactics, numberless attempts to make you see. An infinite number of failures. But I've tried, I have. Oh how I've tried.

I've yelled. I've yelled at you and I've yelled at others and I've screamed until my voice was hoarse. And I've challenged. I've challenged you to fights and to spars and to training exercises and I've forced my body to unheard of heights. All to beat you. Just to beat you, Sasuke, so you'll see me.

You'll open your eyes, your cold, stony eyes, and you'll see me. You'll see Uzumaki Naruto grinning at you. You'll see my face and you'll know you're not alone. But I can't yell loud enough and I can't beat you, can I?

Because I'm not God and I can't make the blind see. I can't hold you're attention for just one moment in time. It's a feat that I've deemed impossible.

Except, today is different. Just because I'm possessed with a demon doesn't mean that I can't play God for a day. I've strived for impossible my whole life, and today, finally, I'll achieve it.

No, I won't become Hokage or Jounin or Anbu or and fulfill my dream of making everyone in the village see me for who I really am. Because, even if I could do that today, you wouldn't be looking with everyone else. And today, it's your eyes on me that matter. Just you. I'll make you see. I'll give you the gift of vision today, Sasuke, because I'm generous like that. Or maybe because I want it, too. Probably that, because, you know, I do.

I want you to see me, Sasuke. I want to reveal my demons, or demon as the case may be, to you and you alone. Everyone else can wait. For now, it's just you. Because, yeah, I'm dense, but unlike you, I'm not blind. I can see you need somebody as much as I do. Lonely, parentless childhood and all that. Kindred spirits and such. And honestly, I think that somebody you so desperately need could very well be me. Even if I'm not, it's a damn sight closer to what you want then what you got now.

Like chocolate and vanilla, like fire and ice, like chicken ramen and beef ramen. As corny as it may sound, we set each other off perfectly. Perfect opposites. Today, I'll make you see.

And there you are. You're on a bench and you're watching the people go by, one by one. I walk up to you and you fail to acknowledge my presence. That's ok, I'm used to it. But today is different. You'll see, Sasuke, today is very, very different.

I tell you we're going to spar, and you grunt your reply. It's the only request you'll take from me, because you like fighting. And you like winning. But today really is different, Sasuke. You will see me today.

We stand, facing each other. We've found ourselves a little clearing out of the way of the public, and we're ready to fight. You're ready to win and I'm ready to win. Only one of us will be victorious in this match, and trust me, it will be Uzumaki Naruto. But don't worry, Teme, you'll be glad to lose for once. And we don't even have to tell anyone. It'll be our little secret.

You pull out a kunai, I pull out a kunai. We mirror each other and I can see the anticipation in your face. But damn if you're still not looking at me. Not really, anyways. But you will, you will.

You throw, I throw. We dodge and run forward. You jump out of the way and throw a kick to the back of my head. You think you're going to win, don't you?

This battle, Uchiha Sasuke, will be the shortest one by far that you have ever fought with me. Our fights and competitions have been known to stretch out for hours, but not this time. And not because I give up or because I've been working on a new, unbeatable jutsu, but because you'll more than likely be too shocked to keep fighting. I won't hold it against you, I would be, too.

You aim your kick at the back of my head. I don't think you honestly plan on making contact, you give me more credit than that, but it does. I let it. Otherwise you wouldn't be paying attention to me instead of the ten or so clones I've produced behind you. And as I fall most ungracefully tot he ground in front, they tackle you from behind.

You're fairly shocked, but not as shocked as you will be once I open your eyes. You'll see what you've bee overlooking, and you better damn well be mad at yourself for doing so.

You're trapped inside a dog pile of Naruto clones now, but the shock's worn off enough to fight them off one by one, the clones exploding into puffs of smoke before our eyes.

I say our because I've managed to pull myself off the ground and force my way into the battlefield of you versus a whole lot of me. And as you slice through the last fake Naruto with a shuriken, I come up to you as close as I safely can. And I drop my guard completely.

And I really must be playing god, because you turn to face me, blade in hand, but don't attack. Maybe you can feel my chakra, low and unthreatening, simply normal Naruto chakra, emanating from my body in the middle of our battlefield. And maybe it's confusing you. Or maybe I'm just lucky. Either way, our faces are inches apart and I can feel your breath on my mouth and on my cheeks. Heavy pants of warm air to match my own ecstatic breathing.

You're eyes are wide. Very wide. Have you finally opened them? You're a hard guy to judge, Sasuke, so forgive me for having to make sure. I refuse to let this fail and I refuse to let you stumble away from this, still blind and wanting. I refuse to be glanced over by you after today.

So I reach out with both arms, slowly. You're like a scared cat right now, and I really don't want you to run away. I reach out and lightly grab your shoulders. You still haven't moved, and I don't know why, but I couldn't care less. I grab you hard and I pull you to me, your body flush against mine, and I hug you. I told you you'd be shocked, didn't I?

How long has it been since you've been hugged, Sasuke? A long time I'd imagine. You're not the touchy feely type at all. I can say the same for myself, though I give them out rather frequently to Iruka-sensei. Those aren't true hugs, though. Just physical contact.

You're body goes rigid as I pull you to me, and I'm a little worried. I hold you tighter and whisper something in your ear and I'm fairly certain your eyes are wider than ramen cups right now.

But then you relax, thank God you relax. It's slow, but I can feel the tension leave your body, and your arms come up, so slowly, and they wrap around me. Your grip is tighter than mine as you bury your face into my neck and hug me back.

And I can't believe that I'm standing in the middle of a clearing, hugging Uchiha Sasuke and I can't believe that I honestly achieved the impossible. I'm pretty sure you can finally see, Sasuke, and I think I've cured the blind.

AN: I THINK I'm done with this. Not positive. Maybe. Probably. Review though!


End file.
